


Happy Anniversary

by Siancore



Series: Sambucky Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, sambucky - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Sam, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Dom Bucky, Dom/sub relationship, M/M, Sub Sam, Top Bucky, Wreck Sam Wilson 2k19, baby boy sam, dom bucky, wrecksamwilson2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Prompt fill for Crossdressing Sambucky and Sambucky Bingo - Square Filled: Dom/Sub Relationship
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, mate. This is just smut. Enjoy.

“What time’s dinner again?” asked Sam as he walked out of work and headed for where his car was parked.

“Seven,” said Bucky, as he leaned back in his chair. “Sorry I can’t get home in time so we can arrive together.”

“It’s fine,” said Sam. “I’m just happy our schedules lined up so we could go out for our anniversary.”

“Me too. I’ve been missing you,” said Bucky, annoyed that he was required to be away on business more and more as of late.

“Aww I miss you, too,” Sam replied. “Tonight’s gonna be great.”

“Wish I could’ve got time to go home and change,” said Bucky.

“You always look nice,” said Sam as he reached his car, unlocked it, and tossed his bag inside.

“Thank you, baby. Hey, I left something at home for you,” said Bucky into the phone; Sam could hear the teasing in his voice.

“Really? A gift?”

“Hmm, more like a gift for me,” said Bucky. “Wear it tonight.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” said Sam, feeling excited. “Am I gonna like it?”

“Baby, you’re gonna love it.”

…..

Steam from the shower floated into their bedroom as Sam stepped out from the adjoining bathroom. He had just finished showering and applying lotion to his warm skin. He had a towel wrapped about his waist as he stepped toward their bed. He had noticed the bag as soon as he had entered the room, but Bucky was very particular about how Sam should behave when a gift was left for him. Sam followed his routine, even when Bucky was not there to enforce it. He was happy to please him.

The bag was medium sized and matte black in color. The black ribbon handles added a slight shine. It was from the same place that Bucky ordered all of Sam’s nice little things from. He smiled to himself and then reached for it. He slipped his hand inside, past the tissue paper, to find something soft and lacy. Sam’s smile widened. While he thought Bucky might have gotten him a new cock ring, he was happy that it was lingerie in the bag.

Upon retrieving the garments, he saw that they were a delicate white lace bra and panty set. They were pretty and dainty, just how Sam liked them. He smiled again when he thought about how Bucky said it was more a gift for himself than it was for Sam. In their five years of marriage, Bucky’s craving for his husband never subsided.

Sam let the towel fall to the floor as he stepped carefully into the panties. He drew them up over his hips and tucked himself into them. They fit his ass perfectly, as the boutique that supplied them had his measurements on record. The front, however, was a little less fitting; that was no fault of the boutique, that was how Bucky liked them to be. He liked to see Sam’s cock and balls spilling from the pretty fabric. Sam glanced down and adjusted himself.

_ Yes,  _ he thought.  _ Daddy’s going to be very pleased. _

Next, Sam put on the bra. It was perfectly tailored to fit his broad chest and shoulders. The cups were flat enough that Sam could wear the item under a shirt, and no one would really notice. What was the turn on for him and Bucky was that  _ they _ knew Sam was wearing them.

Sam fixed the clasps and adjusted the straps as he ran his hands over the gift. He walked over to the mirror and took in his own appearance. He had to admit he looked good. The white lace looked striking against his dark skin. Bucky was going to be very pleased. He thought a moment if he should take a selfie and send it to Bucky, but thought better of it. He did not want to ruin the surprise. Daddy didn’t like when Sam ruined surprises. Sam already knew there was a good chance he was going to get a good spanking later in the evening; best not to force it and Bucky’s hand.

He turned to look at his ass in the mirror and beamed brightly at his reflection.

_ Oh, yeah _ , he mused.  _ Daddy’s gonna love this. _

…..

When Sam’s ride pulled up out the front of the restaurant, Bucky was already there waiting for him. He opened the door for Sam, paid the driver, and then the pair shared a quick kiss before hugging one another. Bucky wore black on black, having changed his shirt and jacket after work. He looked great, Sam thought as they shared a warm smile.

“You look amazing, my sweet baby,” said Bucky as he stepped back and let his eyes roam up and down Sam’s body.

He wore a light blue suit that Bucky had chosen for him, with a white dress shirt, no tie, and the top buttons undone. Bucky loved the look on him, and made sure Sam knew to wear it.

“Thank you,” said Sam coyly. He loved getting compliments from Bucky. His face felt warm and his lips turned up into a smile.

“Are you wearing your nice things?” asked Bucky, looking absolutely famished as his gaze trailed over Sam’s form.

“Yes, Sir,” Sam replied. “Thank you.”

“Good, my sweet boy,” said Bucky as he kissed Sam’s cheek and took hold of his hand. “Come on, let’s eat.”

As they walked into the restaurant, and approached the hostess, Sam kept his eyes low as Bucky did all of the talking. They were shown to their table, and Bucky held the chair out for Sam to sit. He pulled his own chair closer to Sam’s so that they could be nearer to one another. Bucky took hold of Sam’s hand and placed it in his own lap. Sam loved when he was being possessive in public.

“How does it feel, baby?” asked Bucky as he rubbed his thumb over Sam’s.

“It feels pretty,” said Sam. “I love it. You’re gonna love it, too.”

“Hmmm,” Bucky replied, as he kissed Sam’s temple. “I know I am.”

They shared a smile and the waiter approached.

Sam dipped his head instinctively, paying no attention to the waiter, while Bucky spoke to him.

“Here are your menus,” the server offered.

“We only need one, thanks,” said Bucky, taking it from the waiter.

When he left, Bucky said, “You can look up, now, baby.”

Sam did as he was told and they shared a sweet smile before Bucky scanned the menu. When the waiter came back with water, Bucky was ready to order for the both of them.

“I’ll have the beef ravioli,” said Bucky. “And he’ll have a Caesar salad.”

“And to drink?”

“Bring us a bottle of sauvignon blanc,” said Bucky, before turning his attention back to Sam. “You look really beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you. So do you.”

“I can’t wait to see what’s underneath,” Bucky said with that certain glint in his eyes that caused a delightful shiver to course through Sam.

“I just wanna please you,” said Sam as he bit his bottom lip.

“You always please me, baby,” said Bucky as he let go of Sam’s hand and placed it to his thigh. He rubbed his palm back and forth, inching higher each time.

Sam could feel himself becoming aroused. His husband had that effect on him. His breath hitched as Bucky’s hand brushed against his crotch. Bucky noticed. He smiled and then leaned in close to Sam’s ear, before whispering, “Don’t you make a mess in those nice things just yet, my sweet boy. There’ll be time enough for that later.”

Sam glanced up at Bucky through his long lashes and pouted, before saying, “Can later come sooner?”

“You’re being impatient, doll.”

“I’m sorry,” said Sam. “I just want you to see.”

“I know, My Love,” said Bucky. “I wanna see, too. But let’s get through dinner first.”

“Okay,” Sam huffed, playing the brat so, so well. Bucky was going to make him pay for that.

“Is there something you wanna say to me, pretty baby?”

Sam nodded.

“Say it, then.”

Sam leaned into Bucky’s neck and then whispered, “Daddy, my dick is hanging out of the nice things you got for me.”

Bucky closed his eyes a moment, just like he could picture the sight of Sam’s beautiful dick straining against the lace panties; his cock, semi-erect and hanging from the side of the nice lingerie. Bucky swallowed hard, and then opened his eyes, he gave Sam’s leg a squeeze and said, “Let’s eat quickly so later can come sooner.”

…..

Bucky undressed Sam like a delicately wrapped gift, discarding his clothing carefully and with anticipation. His breath actually hitched when he saw his lovely Sammy wearing the nice things he had bought for him. Bucky pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and then sat down while Sam showed off the lingerie to him. He did a twirl and looked seductively at Bucky. He bent over so Bucky could see his ass. He ran his hands over the bra and giggled and smiled. Bucky’s face hurt from grinning at his beautiful Sammy.

“C’mere, baby,” said Bucky as he beckoned Sam to step closer. Sam did as he was asked and came to stand in front of Bucky. “You’re so pretty, My Love.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“So good for me,” he proffered as he reached out to touch his beloved. He trailed his fingers down Sam’s chest, toward his navel, and then stopped at the waistband of the lacy undergarment. “All for me.”

Bucky leaned forward and placed a kiss just above Sam’s navel, before he stood up. He moved around Sam, taking in the sight of him dressed in his nice things. He ran his hands all over Sam’s body as Sam stood very still. Bucky reached a hand inside the bra and found Sam’s pierced nipple. He rubbed until it was stiff, and then tugged at the small, steel ring. Sam bit back a moan as Bucky pinched and pulled the nipple while biting into his shoulder.

“Sit,” said Bucky, and Sam immediately took up a spot on the edge of their bed. He placed his hands in his lap, just how Bucky liked him to, and waited.

Bucky undressed himself as Sam watched hungrily. His dick was already hard with anticipation as he let his clothes fall to the floor. He smiled down at Sam and then moved forward. Sam’s eyes fell on his cock. It swayed to the side a little as Bucky moved.

“You want it?” asked Bucky.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Where do you want it?”

“In my mouth.”

“Ask nicely,” said Bucky, as he stroked Sam’s head.

“Can I have it in my mouth, please?”

“No,” said Bucky sternly. “You were a bratty boy at the restaurant, remember?”

Sam pouted, but then nodded his head.

“So you can’t have it in your mouth,” said Bucky. “But since it’s our anniversary, I’m gonna fuck your pretty ass.”

Sam’s eyes lit up as he smiled up at Bucky. Bucky cupped his chin and asked, “Would you like that, my sweet baby?”

“Yes, Sir,” said Sam. “I’d love that.”

“Lie down on your back,” Bucky commanded. “And spread your legs.”

Sam did as he was told. Bucky’s cock trembled as he took in the sight of his beautiful boy dressed in his nice things, spreadeagled, with his big, hard dick hanging out of the lace panties.

“So lovely,” Bucky whispered, as he ran both hands over the insides of Sam’s thick thighs before digging his nails into Sam’s hot flesh.

It stung in that way that Sam liked, and he bit his bottom lip. Sam missed Bucky’s touch as soon as he stepped away to retrieve the lube from the side table. Sam stayed in the same position and waited patiently. Bucky trailed his fingers over the lace panties, brushing against Sam’s swollen, rigid prick.

“Be a shame to wreck these,” said Bucky as he slipped his fingers under the soft fabric and then pulled them to the side so that Sam’s hole was exposed. Bucky enjoyed fucking Sam while he was wearing his nice things. Sam felt pretty when Bucky fucked him while he wore his nice things. 

“Hold your panties to the side, baby. Daddy needs to get inside of you now. You want me inside of you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” said Sam. “Please, get inside of me.”

Bucky squirted lube into the palm of his hand and then slicked it all over his stiffness. He reached down a coated Sam’s hole with what was left over. He stroked his length as he kneeled on the bed and positioned himself between Sam’s legs. He used the smooth tip of his cock and massaged it against Sam’s opening before inching it inside a little just so that the crown disappeared. Sam thought he was going to pass out from the need to be filled by Bucky.

“You’re so fuckin’ tight, my beautiful boy,” Bucky said, as he stared down between their bodies. He watched as his glistening, veiny cock disappeared inside of Sam’s ass. He inched deeper so slowly that it was almost painful to have to wait. Soon, he bottomed out and was rooted firmly inside of his sweet baby. “Fuck. Hmmm,  _ fuck. _ ”

Bucky did not thrust. He kept his hardness lodged inside of Sam as he looked down to where he was almost shaking underneath of him. Bucky kept his dick pressed against Sam’s prostate, and Sam swore he was seeing stars. Sam’s cock began to quiver on its own as precum leaked from his slit. It was torturous what his Daddy was doing to him. Filling him up like that and not moving.

Bucky saw the pleading in Sam’s eyes as he stared down at him. He withdrew his length, right to the tip, before ramming it back into Sam’s hole. Sam let out a little whimper as his cock shuddered again. Bucky stayed rooted and kept his eyes fixed on Sam’s.

“Hmmm, Sammy,” Bucky moaned. “You’re so, so good. You feel so fuckin’ good.”

Sam rolled his hips, taking Bucky’s throbbing cock deeper. Causing his Daddy to growl. Bucky reached a sure hand down to Sam’s aching sex. He gripped his shaft and strummed his baby.

“Oh, god,” Sam whimpered, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of Bucky’s deft, keen hand. 

Bucky thrust his hips, driving his hardness further into Sam as he jerked his big, hard cock. Sam wrapped his legs about Bucky’s waist while keeping his lacy panties pulled to the side. 

“You’re so fuckin’ sweet, dollface,” Bucky murmured as he withdrew his lengthy, dripping sex. “So sweet.”

Bucky bottomed out once more before leaning down and capturing Sam’s lips with his. The kiss was messy and desperate. Bucky bit Sam’s bottom lip before trailing his wet, pink tongue over it. He kissed Sam’s mouth again before drawing away. He strummed Sam’s dick as he began to thrust in and out, back and forth; harder and harder. 

Sam moaned loudly and gripped Bucky’s forearm with one hand while holding his panties aside with the other. Bucky watched as his cock slipped in and out of Sam’s tight little ass again and yet again. He was close to his release. Sam’s quivering cock was ready to explode in Bucky’s hand. 

“Come for me, baby boy,” Bucky commanded as he fucked Sam’s hole harder and faster. “Come for me.”

Bucky ripped the bra from Sam’s chest and sunk his teeth into his lover’s nipple. He sucked the steel ring before biting down hard. Sam’s breath caught in his throat as Bucky devoured him. 

“Fuck,” he breathed as Bucky drew his mouth away and lifted his head. He stared down at Sam and fucked him with more fervor as he jerked his dick.

Sam’s entire body shuddered as he found his release. His ass clenching Bucky’s cock while he came hard. Spilling his seed in Bucky’s hand.

Bucky let go of Sam’s trembling sex and drove into him keenly. He fucked him without mercy as his orgasm washed over him. He growled and came inside of Sam. Hot spurts of semen filling Sam’s hole as Bucky’s hips jerked and his cock quaked. 

“Fuck,” said Bucky while the steady stream of come gushed forward. He found his breath and withdrew his throbbing cock. He inched backwards and watched as his sticky come drizzled from Sam’s well-fucked hole. 

Bucky pressed his mouth to Sam’s gushing hole and lapped up his own semen. He slurped it into his mouth, and then brought his mouth to Sam’s. Sam parted his lips and then Bucky laid his tongue against Sam’s as his come slippped into Sam’s mouth. Sam swallowed Bucky’s come and saliva before they shared another hot, messy kiss.

Bucky collapsed against Sam. He held him close as they rode the waves of their pleasure. Each fighting to catch their breath. Bucky rolled onto his back, drawing Sam into his chest. They laid that way for a moment as Bucky peppered his sweat-drenched skin with careful, loving kisses. 

“Happy anniversary, Daddy,” said Sam, as he melted into Bucky’s embrace.

“Happy anniversary, my sweet boy,” said Bucky, as he held onto Sam, silently thanking the universe for bringing them together. 


End file.
